


thy neck with chains of gold

by wrennette



Series: his banner over me was love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Clone Rebellion, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Collars, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Gang Bang, Glove Kink, M/M, Obi-Wan can’t really say no, Oral Sex, Possible Mind Control, Possibly more non-con than dub-con, Post Order 66, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Subobi week 2018, a tiny bit of plot, background anidala, but also he’s not sure if he wants to say no, darker than my usual, double anal, dub-con, eventual happy-ish ever after, forced (not by them) obidala, off screen character death, tagging as we go, unsuited Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan awakens collared and confused after Mustafar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for subobi week 2018, and a bit darker than some of my more recent Star Wars stuff. Please go into this aware that Obi-Wan is in a situation where he can’t really say no, and although he doesn’t resist, his consent is, at best, coerced.
> 
> Title from the Song of Solomon
> 
> Day 1: December 30 - Collar/Collar & Leash

Obi-Wan woke dazed. He’d been - fighting? Something was wrong. He tried to sit, and only when the collar kept him down did he realize he was cut off from the Force. A suppressor, as well as a restraint. 

A warm, familiar hand curled along the edge of the collar, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Cody stood over him in his sharply tailored grey uniform. He looked good. He looked strong and hard and dangerous and incredibly handsome. Obi-Wan flushed and tried to curl in on himself as he felt his body try to respond despite his uncertainty and fear.

“You’re mine now,” Cody said simply. His fingers still trailed at the edges of the collar. “Mine to protect, mine to take care of.” Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, because such open claim of possession shouldn’t light such a spark in him, a curl of need twisting in his gut. A soft beep sounded, and Obi-Wan could lift his head. Magnetic restraints, and likely of the very best quality.

“Kneel on the floor,” Cody directed. “You’ll serve kneeling, legs spread, chin down, shoulders back, hands on your knees. The collar will stay on.” Obi-Wan obeyed the directions as they were spoken, mind racing. As he settled into position, he noted the heavy but ostentatiously decorated cuffs on his ankles and wrists. They were likely magnetic as well, and would allow Cody - or whoever held the remote - to restrain him in various positions, the binders magnetizing to each other or the metal walls and decking.

Soft leather brushed over Obi-Wan’s cheek, alerting him to the fact his face had been shaved. He couldn’t tell what else had been altered while he was unconscious. And yet he could hardly bring himself to care as he remembered the tumult of fighting his way back to Coruscant, then being sent to face Anakin. Anakin. Did his brother yet live? Who did Cody serve? That was a Republic uniform still, although there had been some alterations.

The leather gloved fingers pushed against Obi-Wan’s lips, and he had a split second of perverse desire to resist, then let Cody push into his mouth. Obi-Wan peered up through his fringe, gauging Cody’s reaction. Amber eyes were hard, but dark with desire. Obi-Wan swirled his tongue around the intruding digits, and Cody growled, using his other hand to open his uniform trousers and expose his cock.

“Put that pretty mouth to good use then,” Cody directed. “Your tongue is long overdue to provide me some compensation.” Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat, and his traitorous cock take interest. “Yeah, you like that idea don’t you,” Cody observed, and Obi-Wan flushed more deeply. “So eager to serve me. Is it just me Ob’ika? Or are you as much of a slut as some of the gossip painted you?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t answer, his mouth was stuffed full of Cody’s thick cock. He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer - he’d loved Cody for years now, despite knowing it was wrong, and there was a part of him delighting in Cody’s unambiguous claim. He’d always enjoyed sex. He was certain he’d enjoy sex with Cody even more.

Cody’s fingers traced the back of the collar, and Obi-Wan wondered if the Commander was reassuring himself that Obi-Wan was contained or getting off on the idea of having a Jedi pleasure slave. Just stroking that collar and letting Obi-Wan suck his dick. There had always been those who liked the idea of a Jedi on their knees. Obi-Wan hoped it wasn’t _only_ that, although either way he supposed he was glad it was Cody, someone he trusted not to hurt him despite that the shot that felled him on Utapau was surely taken on Cody’s orders.

“Sweet boy,” Cody growled, and then there was a soft electronic noise, and Obi-Wan’s hands were jerked back, his wrist restraints magnetizing to those on his ankles, the ones on his ankles securing him to the floor. Obi-Wan let out a soft sound of surprise, and then Cody was fucking his throat, choking him. Obi-Wan gagged helplessly, eyes stinging. 

“Such a sweet fucking slut,” Cody gasped out. “So good. So hungry for my deece.” Obi-Wan moaned softly. “Want it so bad,” Cody said, pressing his foot between Obi-Wan’s spread legs, and Obi-Wan mewled as he realized he was fully hard. With a final grunt and a rough thrust, Cody pushed in to the root and came down Obi-Wan’s spasming throat. He held himself there as Obi-Wan struggled to breathe, then went limp as his vision dimmed. 

Pulling back, Cody let Obi-Wan collapse. Bile and semen dribbled from his slack mouth, and he still looked achingly hard. Cody smirked. His jet’ika would soon learn that his pleasure, like everything else about him, belonged to Cody. It was safer that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: December 31 - Sex toys

Obi-Wan again woke in a daze. This time though, the restraints weren’t a surprise. His other new accessories were. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. It was clear he was a pleasure slave now - Cody’s pleasure slave. And Cody had clearly decided on a few more methods of controlling Obi-Wan’s body.

He noticed the plug first. It filled him, deep and thick, rubbing teasingly against his prostate. Obi-Wan thought he would enjoy the prolonged penetration, the stretch and fullness, if it had been his choice. As it was, he knew it was likely only to ensure he was held in a constant state of readiness for Cody’s use. The idea was less repulsive than he might have imagined. He squirmed slightly, noting that the skin at his plugged entrance didn’t pull - he’d been well lubed then, and possibly recently. 

Next, Obi-Wan noticed the device on his cock. He’d clearly been wearing it for a while, the gleaming metal had warmed to body temperature, and as he was flaccid, it didn’t chafe or ache. He knew though, that the cock cage would prevent erection. Possibly prevent orgasm. He stared at it a while longer, wondering if he would need to seek permission to relieve his bladder as well as his balls. He swallowed thickly, cheeks heating at the thought.

“That belongs to me,” Cody’s familiar voice said firmly, and Obi-Wan looked up, chiding himself for not noticing he was under observation. Had he become so dependant on the Force to warn him of danger that he didn’t notice another being standing over him? Or had he simply stopped registering Cody as a potential threat, despite that his Commander had clearly sided in the end with someone other than the Republic and Order Obi-Wan served? 

“Knees,” Cody ordered, and Obi-Wan decided discretion was the better part of valour. He slid from the bed and assumed the position Cody had demanded from him. How long ago had his first waking been? Obi-Wan wondered. He was still confused. Had his captor - whoever that might be - drugged him? His head didn’t particularly hurt, but nothing made sense.

The touch of Cody’s gloved hand to his chin derailed Obi-Wan’s turbulent thoughts. He didn’t resist when Cody tugged his chin up. The pain and humiliation of before flooded Obi-Wan as he looked up. Would Cody use him like that again? Choke him? Cody smiled though, that slight smile that had always warmed Obi-Wan when it was directed at him. He couldn’t help but lean slightly into Cody’s grasp. Cody’s small smile widened into an unfamiliar leer. 

“You’re going to be so good at this,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan just blinked up at him. He was fairly certain he knew what Cody meant, and also fairly certain he didn’t want any further clarification. “My perfect little fucktoy.” Obi-Wan flushed heatedly. No, he certainly hadn’t wanted that clarification. 

Cody’s fingers hooked into the ring on the front of the collar and he easily hauled Obi-Wan up. Obi-Wan rose, seeing no point in fighting when he knew so little about his situation. Cody easily manhandled him into the position he wanted, kneeling on the edge of the bed, face and shoulders pressed into the mattress so Cody could lock Obi-Wan’s wrist restraints to his ankle hobbles. 

The plug shifted with a wet squelch, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help a low groan as the pressure moved inside him, brushing over his prostate. Cody teased with the plug until Obi-Wan’s hips were hitching in helpless little motions he couldn’t restrain, precome dribbling from his caged cock. Cody eased the plug free then, and played with Obi-Wan’s sensitized rim with his gloved fingers. Obi-Wan keened, his cock aching, trying to harden in its cage. 

“So good,” Cody sighed, and sank in. Obi-Wan choked on his breath, the heat and girth of Cody too much, even after that extensive amount of preparation. “Such a tight little fuckhole for me,” he praised, and Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, eyes stinging even as the compliment warmed him. Further crude praise dripped from Cody’s mouth as he lazily took his pleasure. It was clear the Commander was in no hurry, had plenty of time to just enjoy the warm body of his pleasure slave.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but sink into the hazy pleasure of being filled. He’d wanted Cody for so long, and if he ignored the circumstances, just focused on Cody’s big hands on his hips, Cody’s strength driving into him, maybe he’d be able to get through this without shattering. Obi-Wan whimpered, a greater wash of pleasure pulling him fully present as his body tried to orgasm despite that he couldn’t get hard with the cock cage on. 

“That’s it,” Cody encouraged breathlessly. “My sweet little fucktoy.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and wept, even as he felt pleasure begin to build again inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: January 1 - Sith AU(-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should have tagged for this nonsense from the outset, but contains mention of possible mind control and sex between people incapable of consent at others direction. Also a tiny bit of plot.

“Empress,” Cody greeted respectfully, jerking lightly at the lead on Obi-Wan’s collar. Obi-Wan shuddered. He’d fallen into the routine over the past few days - whatever his position in this military, Cody had private quarters and office, and the corridors between them weren’t heavily trafficked. Obi-Wan had only seen clones in these halls before, wearing either tailored officers garb like Cody or gleaming unmarked armour. 

“General,” Padmé returned, confirming Obi-Wan’s fear. “Your pet is behaving himself?” 

“Yes your Highness. His training is incomplete, but he’s well behaved. Probably trying to figure everything out so he can use it to his advantage later.” 

Padmé laughed delicately, then threaded her fingers into Obi-Wan’s lengthening hair and jerked his head so he looked up at her. She didn’t seem displeased at Cody’s assessment, which was unsurprisingly accurate. There was something - off - about her, Obi-Wan thought, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Something about her made him very nervous, and not just the fact that she had answered to the title of Empress.

“He always was handsome,” Padmé said, her tone almost fond. 

“Would you like to use his mouth?” Cody offered. “He’s very skilled.”

“She would,” a firm voice said in the shadows, and Obi-Wan almost missed the way Padmé’s eyes glassed as Anakin - no, the Sith wearing Anakin’s face - stepped into the light. “Let the old flirt please her,” Anakin commanded, and gestured them on. Obi-Wan followed Cody, his heart breaking. Anakin was gone then, and had destroyed Padmé as well.

Cody led Obi-Wan to a massive hall - a throne room, Obi-Wan realized. Padmé ascended to the throne as if it were her right, and Anakin followed her, leaning in to kiss her greedily, then nod at Cody. 

“Go on, please our Empress,” Cody commanded, and Obi-Wan ducked under her voluminous skirts, not wanting to know what the golden eyed wraith wearing Anakin’s face would do if he disobeyed. Padmé was bare and dripping beneath her gown, and when Obi-Wan licked into her, she tasted not of arousal, but spent seed. How long, Obi-Wan wondered, had he been unconscious before he woke in Cody’s room? Padmé had been heavily pregnant when Obi-Wan last saw her, and she’d now shed every bit of her pregnancy weight.

Distantly, Obi-Wan could hear people talking - Cody and Anakin probably, although Padmé wasn’t completely silent. She mewled and gasped, grinding against Obi-Wan’s mouth as he pleasured her. When she came, it was with a breathy sigh, and a moment later Obi-Wan was tumbling down the steps from the throne as Padmé was precipitously moved. 

Obi-Wan barely caught sight of Anakin twirling her to face the throne and bending her forward, and then Cody was leading Obi-Wan away. As the door closed behind them, Obi-Wan could hear the soft grunts of Anakin thrusting into her, Padmé moaning. His heart ached for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: January 2 - Double Penetration

The sound of the door opening and closing registered to Obi-Wan, but he didn’t let it distract him. It had been made clear that he wasn’t to concern himself with anything but Cody’s pleasure. On days like this, when he was on the floor of Cody’s office, that meant that it didn’t matter that Cody’s subordinates could look their fill while Obi-Wan sucked Cody’s dick. 

Thankfully, in the office Cody was always - something like gentle. He wouldn’t fuck Obi-Wan’s throat until Obi-Wan gagged, in here. Instead Obi-Wan was urged to take his time, worshiping Cody’s cock. There’d been little chance for Obi-Wan to discover more about his situation, and so he let himself sink into the slightly disconnected mindset of focusing only on Cody, the taste of him, the scent of him. 

“Sir,” a familiar voice greeted. 

“Hello Boil,” Cody returned, as warm and friendly as Obi-Wan had heard him since the start of this strange captivity. 

“How’re the boys?”

“Pretty good General,” Boil returned, and gave a relaxed sort of report. The names he listed were familiar. The 212th. Ghost Company and the others Obi-Wan had lived and fought alongside. Something in him relaxed a little, knowing they were together. They weren’t safe, Obi-Wan didn’t think. No one could be with a Sith controlled Empress on the throne. But at least they were together. Obi-Wan let that knowledge comfort him, and let his concentration focus back on pleasuring Cody.

Obi-Wan zoned back into the broader conversation as he was pulled off Cody’s cock some time later. Licking his lips, he looked up at the clone General, waiting for instruction. Cody smiled fondly, rubbing his warm thumb over Obi-Wan’s swollen lips. 

“Get Boil’s dick wet,” Cody directed, and Obi-Wan flushed, but nodded, crawling around the desk to go to Boil. Boil wore the gleaming armour that was evidently standard in this Empire, but the pieces were almost identical to the Phase II armour that Obi-Wan was used to the troopers wearing. He deftly unfastened the codpiece and found the slit in the front of Boil’s blacks. The thick, hard cock within was no surprise. 

Leaning up, Obi-Wan sucked Boil’s cock into his mouth. Boil swore appreciatively, then threaded his fingers into Obi-Wan’s lengthening hair and began directing him. Boil’s preferences after all weren’t the same as Cody’s. Obi-Wan let himself be guided, sucking readily. He really was just a hot, wet hole then, and while the thought ached deep in his chest, it also sent heat dancing through his groin. 

“Do you want to frip him?” Cody asked after a while, and Boil groaned eagerly. “Ease off Ob’ika,” he directed, and somewhat nervously, Obi-Wan obeyed. While Cody had ordered him to use his mouth on other vode a few times before, this would be the first time another had used his body. Another lance of heat raced through Obi-Wan, even as his cheeks pinked. Maybe he really was a slut, like Cody had speculated. 

Boil settled on the sofa, and Obi-Wan climbed obediently into his lap. Cody crossed to them, playing with Obi-Wan’s slick, loose hole, then nodding at Boil. Boil grinned, lifting Obi-Wan by the hips, then pushing up into that wet heat. Obi-Wan mewled softly, clenching eagerly around the penetration. 

“Such an eager little slut,” Cody said appreciatively, then gently pushed Obi-Wan closer to Boil’s chest. Boil chuckled softly, one hand sweeping up Obi-Wan’s back to tug his neck so Obi-Wan pitched forward against Boil, the other, cupping Obi-Wan’s buttock and spreading him, displaying his stuffed entrance. “Look so good like that, stretched around a brother’s cock. You were made for that, weren’t you?”

“Yess,” Obi-Wan moaned, and didn’t see the look shared by Boil and Cody over his head. 

“So good,” Boil rasped, kissing Obi-Wan’s temple, and the Obi-Wan was trembling against him as Cody forced himself in alongside Boil. Obi-Wan whimpered softly, clenching desperately as he was stretched even wider. He was so full, so helpless. With a soft sob, he went limp, forcibly relaxing his muscles so that he wouldn’t be torn. Cody and Boil groaned almost in unison, and the Cody was moving, taking command and using Obi-Wan. 

“Perfect,” Cody gasped out, pounding into Obi-Wan, savouring his willing surrender. He knew, even cut off from the Force, his Jedi could fight like a hellcat. But Obi-Wan hadn’t fought once, hadn’t resisted even when Cody treated him like nothing more than a cocksleeve. It felt so good, having Obi-Wan at his whim, and it gave him hope too. The current system couldn’t last, Cody knew that. But he intended to keep his Jedi safe in his care until the regime could be changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: January 3 - Cock Warming

Obi-Wan woke with a low moan of pleasure, tightening around the warm cock that filled him. He’d been put to bed wearing his plug, but evidently Cody had decided his hole could be put to better use. Now, Cody lay sleeping on top of him, his body weight pinning Obi-Wan and keeping him balls deep. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be a bit turned on by the proprietary streak in Cody, the way he simply took what he wanted from Obi-Wan. 

Cody shifted slightly, and Obi-Wan moaned. Cody let out a soft grunt, then chuckled softly and nuzzled against Obi-Wan, kissing his neck and shoulders. 

“My sweet little fucktoy,” Cody rumbled, and began to hitch his hips. “So well behaved, always ready for me, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan keened softly, and Cody let out a soft sound of happiness, settling back against Obi-Wan. “Just lay still now, just want you to keep me nice and warm.” Obi-Wan moaned again, unable to stop himself from clenching around Cody at the directive, turned on by Cody’s casual expectation of obedience. 

“I said still,” Cody said, a bit harder edge to his voice, and Obi-Wan forced himself into relaxation, despite that that hint of danger only made him hornier. “Good, good,” Cody soothed, pleased both by Obi-Wan’s helpless need and his obedience. Beneath him, he could feel Obi-Wan’s every hitching breath, and he savoured each one, loving the way Obi-Wan just lay there and let himself be used. 

Eventually, Cody needed more. He eased up slowly, pulling Obi-Wan’s hips up with him. Obi-Wan moaned softly, and Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrists, gently but firmly restraining him with his wrists to his ankles, face and shoulders smooshed into the mattress. Obi-Wan moaned again - he knew by now that this was Cody’s favourite way to fuck him, Obi-Wan held in position by the restraints.

“So good for me,” Cody praised, and then set about fucking Obi-Wan deep and thorough, pounding what little coherence the Jedi had right out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: January 4 - Gangbang/Moresome

Cody shared a look with Boil when he dropped Obi-Wan off at the barracks. Boil nodded. He knew what was at stake. As Cody’s trusted second, he was the only former member of Ghost Company who would stay with Obi-Wan through the night. Hopefully, with the many brothers Obi-Wan would have around him, the Jedi would be kept both oblivious and well protected. All of the most experienced troopers were going to be busy toppling an Empire.

Boil led the blind-folded Jedi to a well constructed bench, then secured his ankles and wrists to the durasteel legs. Obi-Wan moaned around the ring gag spreading his jaw, wriggling his hips. Boil let out a low snort of amusement at that, then eased the plug from Obi-Wan’s sloppy hole. As Boil had half expected, semen dripped down Obi-Wan’s pale thigh, making clear Cody had taken his pleasure before heading into battle. 

With a smile, Boil easily slid three fingers into Obi-Wan’s wet hole. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, trying to push against Boil’s hand. Opening his codpiece and blacks, Boil sank himself to the hilt and fucked the eager Jedi. As hot and tight as Obi-Wan was, even when well fucked, it didn’t take Boil long to come. By the time he eased back, a crowd of brothers had gathered, drawn by the wet slap of their hips and Obi-Wan’s moans.

“Ob’ika’s ours for the night. No fighting, and Cody expects him back unharmed,” Boil said, and stood back to watch. To no great surprise, the others were soon jostling forward, those who reached Obi-Wan first caressing his skin before pushing into his ass and mouth. Obi-Wan keened softly, relaxing into the sensation of being used from both ends. It felt good - he was so full. And then he was filled even deeper, semen pouring into him. Obi-Wan moaned, and let the pleasure take him as another vod stepped up to use him.

The shifting sensations kept Obi-Wan fully present in his pleasure. One brother might set a fast pace, another might take his time. Some reached beneath him to fondle his caged and leaking cock or tease his nipples. Some ran their fingers through his hair, others rubbed his arms and back. It felt so good, and even without the Force, he could tell that the troopers were enjoying this too. Knowing that - it pleased Obi-Wan. He had always been proud of his relationship with his men, proud of their trust in him. Now, he was in their hands, and that too felt good, to place his trust in them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: January 5 - Aftercare

The gentle click of his restraints releasing eased Obi-Wan out of his pleasured daze. He whinged softly, and the ring gag was gently eased from between his teeth. Soft, gentle fingers massaged his aching jaw, and then a straw was laid against his lower lip. Obi-Wan knew this. Cody took good care of him. 

A warm, soft blanket soon wrapped around Obi-Wan, and he was lifted. He nuzzled into Cody, inhaling his familiar scent. It had been nice, pleasing the men, but he was glad Cody didn’t loan him out like that too often. Cody was his favourite, and always had been. 

Cody carried him through the quiet hallways back to his own quarters. Occasionally he would hold the straw to Obi-Wan’s mouth, and encourage him to drink. The sweet-tart of the juice was nice, and Obi-Wan was happy to drink it. He accepted food from Cody’s fingers as well, cut up fruits and bites of sweet bread that contrasted nicely with the juice.

“Let’s let you cleaned up sweetness,” Cody said, and finally slipped off the blindfold. The lights in their quarters were dim, so Obi-Wan’s eyes wouldn’t have to adjust all at once, and Obi-Wan smiled slightly, nuzzling against Cody’s neck. 

Cody placed Obi-Wan in the shower and turned on the water, warm, but not too hot, then set about stripping off his own clothing. Obi-Wan watched, always pleased to see Cody’s magnificent body. Cody smiled slightly when he noticed Obi-Wan watching him, then joined him under the water and set about gently getting them both clean. Obi-Wan sighed happily at Cody’s soapy caresses, pressing into his warm, familiar hands. 

When they were done, Cody carried Obi-Wan into bed, and gently put him into their usual position, Obi-Wan pitched forward on his shoulders and knees, legs splayed wide. Cody ran his hands gently over Obi-Wan’s arms and legs, and Obi-Wan went utterly still as the restraints beeped, but instead of locking him into position, they fell away. 

“My sweet Ob’ika,” Cody said, and sank in to the hilt. Obi-Wan let out a soft, confused noise, but then Cody was taking him so deeply, slow and thorough, just the way Obi-Wan best liked to be fucked. “My jet’ika,” Cody breathed, and Obi-Wan cried out as one of Cody’s hands loosed the cock cage and the other unfastened the Force suppressing collar. The Force rushed back in, overwhelming Obi-Wan even as his pleasure crescendoed into orgasm. Distantly he could hear and feel Cody, but mostly he was caught in a maelstrom of the Force. Obi-Wan went limp, and lost consciousness entirely.

Obi-Wan woke wrapped in the warm fuzzy blanket, Cody’s hand stroking gently through his hair. Cody was saying something, but Obi-Wan was still too overwhelmed to make proper sense of it. Mostly, he felt Cody’s regret, but also his deep and abiding love, his need to protect, his need to do what was right no matter the cost. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, not sure what he really wanted to know. 

“Vader - Skywalker - is dead. Amidala is retired to Naboo with their children and her family. Her handmaidens and a few of the surviving brothers of the 501st have volunteered to ensure she remains safe. Senators Mothma and Organa are reforming the government. When you’re ready, one of them will speak to you about reforming the Order. The vode are being released from service, and granted full citizenship and rights in Mando space - and back pay.”

“I - just hold me?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody wound him even tighter in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 6 - BONUS Free Day! Use a prompt you wish had gotten a day, or make up your own! aka the eventual happy-ish ever after because i have a brand to maintain here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highly improbable hand-wavy epilogue coming right up.

Cody stopped short, staring. On the packed dirt floor of his little hut, knelt Obi-Wan Kenobi. His bare feet were tucked under that gorgeous ass, likewise bare, legs spread to display his caged cock. His hands rested calm and open on his knees. 

“Ob’ika?” Cody asked after a moment, his voice coming out low and rough. 

“I’m _yours_ Cody,” Obi-Wan said. “I _want_ to be yours.” Cody blinked, then reached down, cupping Obi-Wan’s stubbled chin and rubbing his thumb over those lips. Obi-Wan’s pale eyes glittered as Obi-Wan swept his tongue over Cody’s thumb, sucking it into his mouth. 

“I - are you sure?” Cody asked, because he’d nearly killed this man, kept him in captivity for months, taken away his ability to consent. He’d freed Obi-Wan as he brought down the Empire, and assumed the Jedi would remain with his people on Coruscant. He’d never expected to see Obi-Wan again once he reached Concord Dawn and took up farming, as so many brothers had.

“I know we’ll have to work at it,” Obi-Wan admitted. “But I love you. I loved you for years. You kept me safe when my life was in danger, and maybe I didn’t understand the whole situation then, I’m not sure I ever really will. But I know you protected me, and when you could, freed me. I will always be grateful for that, but what I feel for you - is so much more than gratitude. I want to be with you.” Cody smiled tremulously at that, and hauled Obi-Wan to his feet. His kissed his Jedi deep and eager, cupping his ass and steering him to the bed. Obi-Wan kissed back eagerly, and let Cody tumble him onto the mattress. 

“Mine,” Cody growled, and nipped at Obi-Wan’s chin, his jaw, his neck. 

“Yours,” Obi-Wan promised, bringing up his legs to cradle Cody against him. Cody groaned, and fumbled hurriedly between them to free his cock. He barely paused to check that Obi-Wan was prepared before pushing up and in. Obi-Wan groaned, back arching as Cody speared him open. He’d stretched himself, hoping for this outcome, but it had still been over a year since he had seen Cody, and just as long since he’d been fucked.

“So tight,” Cody gasped out. 

“ _Yours_ ,” Obi-Wan stressed. Cody’s grin grew feral at that, and he leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan heatedly as his hips snapped forward. Obi-Wan keened as Cody picked up the pace, happily surrendering to the master of his heart.


End file.
